jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Red Allen
Henry James "Red" Allen (January 7, 1906 – April 17, 1967) was a jazz trumpeter and vocalist whose style has been claimed to be the first to fully incorporate the innovations of Louis Armstrong. video:Red Allen in California Henry James "Red" Allen was born in the Algiers neighborhood of New Orleans, Louisiana, the son of bandleader Henry Allen. He took early trumpet lessons from Peter Bocage and Manuel Manetta. Allen's career began in Sidney Desvigne's Southern Syncopators. He was playing professionally by 1924 with the Excelsior Brass Band and the jazz dance bands of Sam Morgan, George Lewis and John Casimir. After playing on riverboats on the Mississippi River he went to Chicago in 1927 to join King Oliver's band. Around this time he made recordings on the side in the band of Clarence Williams. After returning briefly to New Orleans where he worked with the bands of Fate Marable and Fats Pichon, he was offered a recording contract with Victor Records and returned to New York City, where he also joined the Luis Russell band, which was fronted by Louis Armstrong in the late 1930s. In 1929 Allen joined Luis Russell's Orchestra where he was a featured soloist until 1932 when he played with Fats Waller. In 1933 he joined Fletcher Henderson's Orchestra where he stayed until 1934. He also made a series of recordings in late 1931 with Don Redman, and played with Lucky Millinder's Mills Blue Rhythm Band from 1934 to 1937, when he returned to Luis Russell for three more years at a time when this orchestra was often fronted by Louis Armstrong. Allen continued making many recordings under his own name, as well as recording with Fats Waller and Jelly Roll Morton as well as accompanying vocalists including Victoria Spivey and Billie Holiday. After a short stint with Benny Goodman, Allen started leading his own band at The Famous Door in Manhattan. He then toured with his band around the USA into the late 1950s. In December 1957, Red Allen made an appearance on the "Sound Of Jazz" television show. In 1959 Allen made his first tour of Europe when he joined Kid Ory's band. Death Allen returned to working under his own name making more tours of the United States and Europe until his death on April 17, 1967 in New York City. Style and influence Red Allen's trumpet style has been said by some critics to be the first to fully incorporate, and expand beyond, the innovations of Louis Armstrong. Allen's recordings received much favorable attention. His versatility is shown by his winning of Down Beat awards in both the traditional jazz and the modern jazz categories. Discography *''World on a String'' (originally "Ride, Red, Ride in Hi-Fi") Further reading *''Ride, Red, Ride - The Life of Henry "Red" Allen'' by John Chilton, Continuum, 1999 External links * Red Hot Jazz site website de:Red Allen fr:Henry Allen it:Red Allen sv:Red Allen Category:1906 births Category:1967 deaths Category:Dixieland jazz musicians Category:African American brass musicians Category:American jazz trumpeters Category:Jazz musicians from New Orleans, Louisiana Category:People from New Orleans, Louisiana Category:Trumpeters Category:Allen, Red